Réunion
by sophieat
Summary: Elisabeth organise des réunions avec les membres les plus importants de la cité d'Atlantis...Amitiés, Déclarations...Emotionnellement intense...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Planning et réunion **

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que l'expédition s'était établie sur la mythique cité d'Atlantis, unique vestige de l'ère des Anciens.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le Docteur Elisabeth Weir avait réunit les membres les plus importants de la mission, à commencer par son équipe phare. Elle était composé du colonel John Sheppard, officier instinctif mais rebelle ; du Docteur Rodney McKay, scientifique de génie mais égocentrique ; la belle et jeune Teyla Emmagan, chef des Athosiens et de Ronon Dex, ancien Runner aux allures d'hommes des bois. Elle avait également convoquée le Docteur Carson Beckett, brillant médecin et responsable de l'infirmerie, ainsi que le Colonel Caldwell, responsable du Dédale, le vaisseau qui assurait la liaison entre la Terre et la Galaxie de Pégase et permettait de repoussait les attaques ennemies.

Lorsque le Docteur Elisabeth Weir entra dans la pièce toutes les conversations cessèrent.

Elle s'assit, leur adressa un sourire et commença :

« Je pensais qu'il serait judicieux, pour le maintien d'une bonne cohésion entre les différentes unités de cette cité -militaire, scientifique, médicale et technique- et moi, d'organiser…ce que j'appellerais des réunions mensuelles pour parler des problèmes pouvant être nés et des conflits internes ».

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rodney et John, qui malgré leur profonde amitié, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer à longueur de journée.

Rodney : « Et quand auront lieu ces réunions ? ».

« La première aura lieu ce soir, autour d'un bon repas. Je pensais commencer avec Ronon » répondit la jeune femme.

Le Runner releva la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un chef d'unité »

« Non, mais vous êtes probablement une des personnes que je connais le moins sur cette citée et vous faîtes partie de la principale équipe d'exploration. Voyez le bon côté des choses Ronon, vous serez plus vite débarrassez de moi ».

« J'ai jamais dit ça » répondit maladroitement le Runner.

Elisabeth sourit.

« Donc, c'est décidé. Ronon ce soir, Rodney demain, John mercredi, Teyla jeudi, Colonel Caldwell vendredi et Carson Samedi… Cela convient à tout le monde ? » interrogea la diplomate américaine.

Tous acquiescèrent et avec l'approbation du Docteur Weir, reprirent leurs activités habituelles.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini. Comme je vous l'avez dit, c'est très rapide à lire.  



	2. Chapter 2

Le soir même, Elisabeth arriva dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Elle s'était fait belle pour l'occasion, surtout sachant qu'il s'agissait de « Conan le Barbare », comme Rodney se plaisait à le surnommer. Elle savait que Ronon ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de détail, mais elle voulait faire bonne impression ; et surtout, montrer que si c'était le Dr Elisabeth Weir qui allait mener cette discussion, c'était la femme et non le leader, qui voulait apprendre à le connaître.

Ronon ne tarda pas à arriver. Il remarqua la tenue du Dr Weir et devant le silence qui menaçait de s'éterniser ; il tenta maladroitement de la complimenter.

« Vous êtes...pas mal… »

« Merci ». Le Dr Elisabeth Weir sourit mais ne se vexa pas.

Après tout, c'était sa façon d'agir. Il avait passé tant de temps loin de la civilisation que sa réinsertion en milieu communautaire risquerait de prendre un peu de temps. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'avis du Dr Heighmeyer, elle l'avait su à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Tout deux s'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Un silence pesant s'installa, comblé par des échanges de regards quasi permanents. Elisabeth sentait la nervosité du Runner, surtout avec les couverts. Il vérifiait régulièrement quel couvert utilisait Elisabeth puis reportait son regard sur celui qu'il avait en main, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait du même. Elle soupçonnait Sheppard d'avoir dit au Runner que face à Elisabeth l'utilisation des couverts était fortement conseillé. Elle l'imagina aussitôt manger sa viande avec les mains… Elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

Elisabeth se décida à prendre la parole : « Ronon. »

Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur elle.

« Je sais et je comprend que vous préfèreriez un moment de solitude à ma présence, mais si je vous ais demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour vous parler ».

Le Runner leva les sourcils.

« Je vous connais peu mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Je voulais simplement profiter de ce repas pour vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. Je sais que vous êtes extrêmement plus proche de Teyla, mais si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. Aussi. »

Le Runner hocha la tête et murmura à la jeune femme : « Merci. »

Ils ne parlèrent guère plus, mais cette soirée avait eu pour effet de les rapprocher.

Lorsque Ronon se leva pour regagner ses quartiers, il ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner et de murmurer au Dr Weir : « Je le sais. »

« Quoi…Ronon ? »

« Que vous êtes là ! »

Elisabeth lui adressa un sourire et le Runner partit se coucher. Ce soir là, Elisabeth se glissa dans son lit, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Alors, il vous a plu ?  



	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain soir, elle retrouva Rodney. Elle l'avait rarement vu en tenue civile et devait admettre qu'il était plus que séduisant. Rodney, toujours au bord de l'hypoglycémie, commença le repas sous le regard amusé d'Elisabeth. Ils parlèrent des découvertes scientifiques, évoquèrent ses missions ou encore son amitié avec Radek. Elle était surprise de voir à quel point il avait changé en seulement deux ans. Il était toujours le scientifique arrogant et égocentrique des premiers jours, mais à présent, le scientifique se métamorphosait peu à peu en un homme de terrain efficace. Ses confrontations avec la mort l'avaient rendus plus sûr, plus maître de lui et par la même occasion plus mature, plus protecteur avec ses amis, qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comma sa famille- même s'il refusait de l'admettre en public- et pour qui il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier, mais bien sûr, si cela était vraiment nécessaire… 

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais oublié son courage quand il avait tenté de la protéger face à Kolia. Elle avait était stupéfaite par son héroïsme, lui qui était d'ordinaire si couard…Bien sûr, il avait aussitôt précisé à Kolia que lui aussi était essentiel à l'accomplissement de cette mission.

-L'instinct de conservation est particulièrement développé chez lui- songea Elisabeth, réprimant un sourire.

Elle ignorait ce qui se cachait derrière ses sarcasmes et sa peur, mais elle espérait le découvrir un jour…Elle voulait comprendre pour pouvoir l'aider…Elle était sûre que le scientifique Canadien avait du subir quelque chose pour se montrer aussi inquiet face à aux individus…

Rodney la raccompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers tout en continuant leur discussion, puis après les avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il partit vers ses propres appartements, pour y prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Bon, si vous avez bien suivit, c'est au tour de...?  



	4. Chapter 4

Le mercredi soir, ce fut John qu'elle retrouva. John arriva à l'heure et tout comme Rodney, portait une tenue civile et se montrait extrêmement séduisant sans son uniforme. 

Tous deux s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent un peu des missions, mais surtout de leurs passés : les premières années de John dans l'armée et les débuts d'Elisabeth dans la politique et la diplomatie.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Elisabeth proposa à John de se rendre sur le balcon, ce qu'il accepta.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit » dit John.

« Oui » répondit simplement Elisabeth.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t' il à la jeune femme.

« Je vais rester un peu là… »

« Bien. Bonne nuit Elisabeth. »

« John… » le retena -t' elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et l'interrogea :

« Oui…. Elisabeth ? »

« Lancez vous ! » murmura-t' elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Avec Teyla ! »

L'étonnement et la gêne se lire sur le visage du militaire.

« Ca crêve les yeux, John. » dit simplement la jeune femme.

« Vous croyez que c'est réciproque ? »

« Rien n'est jamais sûr, John… Sauf, peut-être, dans ce cas là… »

Le militaire ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser. Elisabeth l'encouragea d'un regard.

« Bonne nuit John. »

Il esquissa un sourire, et c'est songeur qu'il regagna ses quartiers.

Demain serait un autre jour, il s'en fit la promesse.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Ben oui, c'était bien John...

Alors, jusque là, ça vous plaît ?


	5. Chapter 5

La journée du jeudi passa rapidement, sans grande catastrophe. Seule une équipe s'était faite attaquée par les Wraiths, -et Dieu merci- tous avaient réussis à s'en sortir indemnes, principalement grâce à Carson, qui venait une fois de plus de prouver son talent en sauvant deux de ses hommes. 

C'est rassurée que dans la soirée, elle fut rejointe par Teyla. Celle-ci portait la même tenue que lors de ses entraînements avec John, et Elisabeth devait reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus séduisante qu'elle. Pas étonnant que John soit tombé sous le charme.

L'Athosienne avait un sourire enchanté sur les lèvres et Elisabeth comprit aussitôt que John s'était enfin lancé.

« Ca va Teyla ? » demanda-t' elle.

« Oui. Je suppose que vous avez deviné. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée que vous y êtes pour quelque chose… »

« A propos de quoi, Teyla ? » dit Elisabeth avec un faux air surpris.

« John. »

Tous deux sourirent et commencèrent à discuter, évoquant leur enfance, leur rôle de leader et les différences entre leurs deux civilisations.

La soirée se finit calmement, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient étroitement liées, évoquant leurs vies personnelles et leurs espoirs pour l'avenir.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Je vois déjà les sourires des Sheylas et j'entends les cris de rage des Shweirs !

Je précise d'ailleurs que ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous allez voir sous peu quel shipp je soutiens.


	6. Chapter 6

Puis, vint le dîner avec le Colonel Caldwell. Elisabeth ne le redoutait pas mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait une grande influence sur la gestion du personnel militaire de sa cité, ce qu'elle n'appréciait guère. 

Comme elle s'en doutait, Caldwell lui proposa certains changements au niveau militaire principalement, mais aussi sur la gestion de la jeune femme face aux différentes crises qu'elle avait eu à affronter. Même si c'était proposé avec une apparence courtoise, Elisabeth se doutait bien de ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Pourtant, il s'était montrait très agréable et lui avait même proposait une partie d'échecs, qu 'elle avait bien évidemment gagnée. Elle s'était attendue que face à cette défaite, il ne se montre désagréable, voire très mauvais joueur. Il avait sourit quand elle avait fait échec et mat ; il avait dévoilait une part charmeuse et amicale de sa personnalité.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Lui qui durant son service se montrait déplaisant et contestataire, se révélait être en privé tout le contraire.

Démon le jour et ange la nuit.

-Ses réunions étaient au final une excellente idée- songea-t'elle en retrouvant la douce chaleur de son lit.

oo00oo00oo00oo

Toujours très court, mais les quelques chapitres risquent d'être un peu plus long...

Kiss et Merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Le samedi soir, Carson entra dans la pièce et il chercha des yeux Elisabeth. Ne la trouvant pas, il sortit sur le balcon et fixa l'horizon d'un air mélancolique. Dans le ciel, la lune éclairait de ses rayons toute la Citée d'Atlantis. 

« Carson ? »

Il reconnut la voix du Docteur Weir et se retourna. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le surprit, tant de beauté face à lui le figea sur place et le mura dans un silence alarmant, son cœur sembla s'être arrêter, comme toute les autres choses semblaient avoir suspendues leurs mouvements.

Elisabeth portait une robe noire très simple mais particulièrement élégante. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux et portait un collier assortie à sa robe.

« Vous êtes magnifique Docteur Weir » murmura le médecin écossais encore ébloui par tant de beauté.

« Merci Carson. Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Le médecin écossais sourit nerveusement et reporta son regard vers l'horizon étincelant du reflet de la lune.

Elisabeth le rejoignit. Ils fixèrent l'horizon silencieusement.

« Carson…Vous venez ? »

Tous deux rejoignirent la pièce et s'installèrent à table. Ils commencèrent à manger, tandis qu'une certaine nervosité s'installa entre eux, chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant.

Elisabeth tenta de faire baisser la tension en entamant la conversation :

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été offensé de passer le dernier, Carson. »

Il parut surpris par cette remarque : « Non, bien sûr que non… »

« J'en suis heureuse ! »

« Carson, je… »

« Oui ? » questionna le médecin écossais.

« Je voulais vous dire que...enfin c'est…c'est assez délicat…je ne sais pas comment vous…dire… »

Carson ne comprenait pas la gêne d'Elisabeth.

Qu'avait-elle donc à lui dire ? Etait-ce si gênant ? Etait-il si intimidant ?

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire Carson… c'est que j'ai …réalisé…récemment…que j'avais des sentiments… des sentiments pour...vous…et …je me rends compte que ses sentiments…sont plus forts qu'il ne devraient l'être. J'ignore s'ils sont réciproques…mais je veux que vous sachiez…que je tiens à vous… »

« Je suis très flatté Elisabeth, mais… »

Le cœur d'Elisabeth se serra douloureusement face à cette réponse négative. Elle était triste, déçue. Elle savait que dorénavant elle serait mal à l'aise face à l'écossais et ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation humiliante.

« Je comprends que cela puisse vous paraître…Carson, je…je me rends compte que ce n'est pas…réciproque -le mot s'étouffa dans sa gorge- …Vous ressentez sûrement quelque chose pour le lieutenant Cadman…ou pour Rodney -tenta-t' elle-…je…

Carson eut un rire bref.

« Rodney ? Non, Rodney et moi sommes simplement amis. Quant à Laura, il n'y a rien entre nous…En réalité, je suis amoureux…d'une femme extraordinaire, belle, généreuse, exceptionnelle…»

En entendant les paroles du médecin écossais, Elisabeth retint ses larmes.

Il en aimait une autre.

Mais Carson continua :

« Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments car je croyais qu'elle en aimait un autre… »

« Et les choses ont changées… ? »

« Oui…Elisabeth… Cette femme dont je suis amoureux…c'est vous…Mais je ne vous ais jamais révélé mes sentiments car je croyais qu'entre vous et le Colonel Sheppard…enfin…vous… »

« John et moi ? » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Non, il n'y a rien entre John et moi . Les sentiments qui m'unissent à John s'apparentent plus à de la fraternité. »

La surprise se lit sur le visage de Carson et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du médecin écossais.

« J'avais peur de vous révéler mes sentiments. Je pensais que vous ressentiez quelque chose pour le Colonel Sheppard… Je pensais ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec lui… »

« Vous aviez tort Carson… » murmura Elisabeth. « John est séduisant et courageux, mais ce n'est pas lui que mon cœur a choisi…C'est vous qu'il a choisi… »

« Il faudra que je le remercie… »

oo00oo00oo00oo

J'attends vos commentaires !  



	8. Chapter 8

Le dîner se termina doucement. Ils échangeaient à présent des regards qui en disaient long sur leurs sentiments. Ils laissaient libre court à leurs paroles, leurs gestes, leurs sourires. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se cacher. La main d'Elisabeth se posa en douceur sur celle de Carson, qui enlaça les doigts de la belle diplomate. Un sourire aux lèvres, il fixa leurs deux mains jointes, comme une promesse silencieuse. Si leurs vies étaient maintenant menacées par les Wraiths, leurs cœurs continueraient de battre, ensemble, de hurler à l'unisson leur amour, un amour enfin trouvé et partagé. 

Silencieusement, ils rejoignirent la section de la Citée réservée aux quartiers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers d'Elisabeth.

« Bonne nuit Elisabeth » murmura le médecin écossais.

Il commença à s'éloigner, sous le regard décontenancé de la diplomate. Elle avait été terrifié de le voir partir ainsi. Sans un mot, sans un geste. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait voir s'achever cette soirée.

Puis, finalement, il renonça à son geste et se retourna auprès d'Elisabeth.

L'écossais se pencha vers Elisabeth et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser pur, doux, chaste. Une promesse d'amour qui semblait tellement peu semblable à ce qu'ils avaient déjà connus. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, pourtant, ils leur sembla qu'ils perdaient totalement pied. Totalement. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

Quand Carson éloigna son visage de celui d'Elisabeth, la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce baiser, si simple, lui arrachait tant d'émotions. Non, pas uniquement ce baiser, la présence de Carson si près d'elle. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses bras, sentir son odeur sur elle, mourir sous ses caresses.

Pourtant, elle le vit faire demi-tour. A regret.

« Carson ! » le retint-elle.

Il détourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme semblait perdue. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Elisabeth ! »

Il devina que son geste avait peut-être était trop rapide. L'embrasser alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se révéler leurs sentiments ? L'écossais se promit mentalement une gifle pour sa stupidité et son empressement.

Pourtant, il sentit les doigts d'Elisabeth se perdre dans sa chevelure et savoura de nouveau de nouveau le goût sucré des lèvres d'Elisabeth pour la deuxième fois. Elle l'embrassait. Tendrement. Amoureusement.

A bout de souffle, elle interrompit pourtant son baiser. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

« Venez » murmura-t' elle enfin.

Doucement, elle prit la main de Carson et l'entraîna dans ses quartiers.

Carson ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Lui qui pensait avoir été trop rapide.

Elisabeth s'approcha doucement de lui et réitéra leur baiser.

Un baiser exaltant, interminable. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, s'effleuraient à peine. Tout son avait disparu autour d'eux, comme si tout la galaxie toute entière attendait la fin de ce baiser pour reprendre son activité normale. Carson laissa sa main glisser le long de l'échine d'Elisabeth, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de l'écossais, approfondissant encore leur étreinte. Leurs lèvres semblaient ne plus pouvoir se séparer.

Doucement, à regret, Carson éloigna ses lèvres de celles d'Elisabeth et ferma alors les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Il sentit les mains d'Elisabeth quitter son visage et glisser sous son T-Shirt. Il rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'elle lui ôtait son T-Shirt. Elle le poussa doucement vers son lit et s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Carson. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Carson et intensifia leur baiser.

A bout de souffle, à regret, ils se séparèrent.

« Elisabeth… »

La voix de Carson, n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, surprise d'y voir de l'appréhension.

« Carson ? » demanda-t' elle.

« Je… je me demande si cela ne va pas… trop vite… »

Elisabeth baissa la tête, se pinça les lèvres, puis releva la tête vers l'écossais.

« Carson… De quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'on se sépare demain, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? De vous réveillez, demain, seul dans ce lit ? Que cela aille trop vite… ? »

Un léger silence suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme.

« Carson, je ne cherche pas une aventure sans lendemain. Je vous ais dit ce que je ressentais pour vous… Je…Je vous aime… Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'on se côtoie, qu'on apprend à se connaître… Je sais qui vous êtes… Vous êtes non seulement un brillant chirurgien, mais vous êtes aussi honnête, travailleur et généreux… Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible et un vrai gentleman… Mais si vous n'êtes pas prêt, si vous… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'index de Carson qui se posa en douceur sur les lèvres d'Elisabeth. Il lui adressa un sourire et prit avec délicatesse ses lèvres pour un baiser d'abord timide puis passionné.

Les mains de Carson quittèrent le visage, glissèrent le long du dos d'Elisabeth et trouvèrent la fermeture-éclair de la robe d'Elisabeth. Il la laissa glisser, libérant le corps d' Elisabeth.

Un frisson la parcourue. Elle se sentait vulnérable, frêle et perdue. Comme une adolescente s'exposant pour la toute première fois au regard d'un garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même sa propre angoisse. Carson ne serait pas le premier homme avec qui elle allait partager une nuit.

Carson remarqua son malaise. D'une main rassurante, il la força à le regarder. Un sourire bienveillant et protecteur apparut sur ses lèvres. Elisabeth accueillit ce sourire comme un second souffle.

Carson commença alors sa lente et tendre exploration du corps d'Elisabeth, faite de caresses et de baisers plus doux les uns que les autres.

Puis, Carson reprit les lèvres d'Elisabeth avec tendresse et tous deux laissèrent leurs corps et leurs âmes s'unirent…

oo00oo00oo00oo

C'est vrai, c'est un peu rapide entre les deux perso, je me doute que ça n'irait probablement pas aussi vite entre Carson et Elisabeth, mais je ne me voyais pas faire une fic de 50 chapitres avant de conclure l'histoire !  



	9. Chapter 9

Plus tard, alors que toute la Cité était encore endormie, bercée par l'Océan, Elisabeth s'était blottie dans les bras de Carson, qui la tenait tendrement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et lui murmura : 

« Dormez. »

Elle lui demanda en souriant :

« Qui me donne ce conseil ? Le médecin, l'ami ou l'amant merveilleux ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Les trois. Le médecin vous conseille de vous reposez car vous avez besoin de sommeil et que allez être épuisée, sachant tout le travail qui vous attend dans quelques heures…L'ami se soucie de votre bien-être et ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…Quant à l'amant, il a passé la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie… »

Elisabeth se tourna vers lui et lui murmura :

« Moi aussi… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'écossais et se blottit contre lui.

Et alors que la jeune femme s'était endormie depuis longtemps, Carson la serrait toujours contre son cœur, craignant d'être séparer de ce nouvel espoir, de ce nouveau trésor que la vie lui avait offert.

Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre où l'Océan continuait son lent va et vient, ses vagues se fracassant contre les murs de la Cité, sous le regard protecteur de la lune.

Puis, il reporta son regard sur Elisabeth, songeant que c'était une toute nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait pour eux.

Heureux et empreint d'un nouvel optimiste auquel il n'était pas habitué, l'Ecossais ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

oo00oo00oo00oo00

Voilà, c'est fini !

Alors, votre avis sur ma fic !


End file.
